


An Interlude

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Chara Redemption, Chara needs a hug too, Female Chara, Frisk Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sans is Sparing you]</p><p>[ACT]</p><p>"This was never how I wanted it to go."</p><p>[ACT]</p><p> </p><p>"do you think anyone could be a good person, if they just tried?"</p><p> </p><p>[Chara is Sparing you]</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of endings and beginnings.

**[Sans is Sparing you]**

 

Chara had forgotten how many times she had reset and immediately struck up another genocide. She’s even forgotten how many times she had been **Spared** in this very timeline. She hadn’t accepted it- She had only done that once, in an early timeline- purely curiosity-  and she knew where that led.

 

This wasn’t fun anymore. This wasn’t boring, though. It was just pathetic. And she was destroying everything, over and over again, with only one person to blame. Not the Monsters. Not the humans she destroyed on the surface- No, there were plenty of humans that had been just like her that she destroyed just the same as the cruel ones. It was always only her.

 

She had been raging, bitter, for so long. She wasn’t really taking revenge on anyone- not really. She was destroying the world over and over because she wanted it to _stop_ . Somewhere along the way, she had grown to enjoy the deaths. The sense of power.. She had been helpless _so long_.

 

It’s would have been such an easy scapegoat to deny, even to herself, that she had a SOUL. But she couldn’t tell herself that anymore. Not after killing Asriel stabbed her in the heart, every single damned time.

 

Not after she suffered every time Papyrus, _that foolish, kind monster,_ told her that he believed in her, even after striking the killing blow. Papyrus was the reason she never killed Sans before him- That would have been crueler than even Chara could stand.

 

It was her turn now, and Sans watched her, weary and wary alike. It was a tense moment, both of them on edge and carefully monitoring each movement. Sans was prepared to attack; she could see the magic gathering in him, swirling in anticipation.

 

Chara closed her eyes in exhaustion, and her shoulders slumped, her flushed cheeks paling, her SOUL aching as if bruised. LOVE was supposed to numb this- LOVE that had been _stacking_ each timeline. But it may have, for a long time, but even numbness has its end.

 

Chara had gone through each timeline, silent. No signing- She didn’t even know sign language. In the end, it was _still_ Frisk’s body, with their past scars and damage. It was this reason that she quickly fell out of the habit of insane laughter- Because Chara hadn’t been the only one mistreated by humans. Because Chara raided Frisk’s memory in an attempt to find ways to manipulate Frisk even more. How to _torture_ Frisk into never fighting back.

 

And the bleach they were forced to drink by their sadistic caretaker had damaged Frisk’s throat so terribly that the scarring left behind every time they made a noise.. It was painful beyond imagination, and the wounds opened up, bleeding.

 

As long as this was Chara’s turn, there was precious little Sans could do against her. She wasn’t going to hit the **Spare** button any time soon, so Sans was trapped just as much as she was. Sans ever took his eyes off Chara as the knife in her hand slipped to a non-threatening position, and Chara slowly walked to the window, the beautiful gold of the extensive courtyard gardens bleeding into vision, the false sunlight making them gleam reflectively.

 

“How long has it been since I’ve looked at buttercups as an image of hope and beauty,” Chara rasped, knowing Sans enhanced senses could pick up on every word. She lifted a hand to touch the glass in remembrance.

 

This was an **Act** , and she did it deliberately hoping Sans would indulge his curiosity at this variant, although it was a stretch to hope for.

 

She didn’t move from her position as Sans watched her in careful contemplation, before surprising her with an **Act** of his own.

 

“what’s your game this time kid? gonna place nice until i let my guard down? kill me yet another time? heh.. i won’t fall for that,” Sans assured her darky.

 

She turned, slowly, careful not to make sudden movements. Just as slowly, she placed the knife on the round, and kicked it in the opposite direction from Sans, watching as it skid noisily far away from them, closer to the exit of this hall- an area she could never get to without killing Sans.

 

**\------------------------------**

 

That was her **Act** , and she turned her eyes to her shoes, subdued. This turn, Sans **checked** Chara.

 

His rage had prevented him from doing so before- Always going straight for a killing blow, never evaluating.

 

The name of the child was scrambled and distorted in a static mess, but the rest of the stats were clear.

 

**LV 9999**

**HP: 9200/9200**

**ATK: 9999**

**DEF: 9999**

 

**The second angel of the prophecy: In this world it’s KILL or BE KILLED.**

 

_Ping_

 

**HP: 9160/9160**

 

_Ping_

 

**HP: 9007/9007**

 

_Ping_

 

**HP:8900/8900**

 

Each second, another ping went off. Sans should have been happy that the demon child was essentially killing herself by giving up on HoPe. Sans felt dissatisfied with the results. This wasn’t how his revenge was supposed to go.

 

**\--------------------------**

 

It was Chara’s turn again, and she thought carefully before **Acting**.

 

“I’ve done so many terrible things,” Chara started. “But the wors-” Here, she coughed wetly, taking a moment to look at the blood on her hand before wiping it carefully on her dark pants.

 

  
“The _worse_ thing I did,” Chara trailed off here, before speaking, her eyes lidded in exhausted shame. “Frisk stopped screaming several timelines ago.” Sans blue eye stopped glowing, and his eye pupils shrunk rapidly into the tiniest pinpricks.

 

“wait, what?” Sans said with an **Act.** “..the kid… who _are_ you?” And where did Frisk go, his eyes obviously asked.

 

“Princess Chara Dreemur, the fallen angel of the prophecy, the demon who comes when you call her name,” Chara murmured, the statement coming off as a quote, a mix off all the things she had heard many times.

 

Chara coughed again, wracking hacks curling her over from the midsection, and drops of blood hit the floor.

 

**[Sans is Sparing you]**

 

He wanted to hear more? Chara could only try to oblige.

 

“I wanted to destroy the world,” Chara said, lifting herself carefully, blood dripping down her chin. “Break this reality so that I didn’t have to suffer it anymore. The resets...they never stop. Even when the timeline is never deliberately reset. We die, and wake up in that _damned_ flower bed. You aren’t the only one,” choking, she rubbed her throat.

 

She was curled over at the middle again, but almost froze completely, coughs aside, when she started feeling rubbing on her back.

 

“...that gave up, huh?” Sans finished. His pupils were dim, and he default grin is almost nonexistent.

 

**\-----------------------**

 

Sans had been aware Frisk hadn’t had the easiest home life. He never totally understood the degree, and now he feared he never would. He had refused to ask - It was almost like laziness; it wasn’t his problem.

 

But he still knew Frisk had their problems; enough so that they would jump in a hole, high in a obscure, dangerous to tread mountain area. That they did this in hopes of disappearing. But if Frisk was able to keep smiling, and being kind, what does that say about the rest of the children. The children who came, and killed.

 

Chara’s eyes were dripping tears, and she rubbed her sweater clad arm across her face, the dust on her smearing disgustingly with the moisture.

 

“I’m _tired_ of hating the world,” Chara murmured, trying not to sob, her voice wavering. “I want to remember what it is to _love_ it.”  Her eyes glowed dimly with remorse and **DETERMINATION** , and she looked up at Sans, her health almost gone, and resolution in her eyes.

 

Sans knew what he was being asked between the lines, and **Acted** on a question of his own. “you think anyone could be a good person, if they tried? that deep down, there is kindness a everyone?” Are you taking back what you’ve just offered me? Is this where the timeline is heading?

 

Very rarely was an **Action** mixed with **Spare** or **Fight**. It was by the large, unnecessary, and exhibited mostly in dialogue. So it should have surprised him, what happened next; but all things considered, he wasn’t surprised one bit.

 

Something **DETERMINED** burned in her eyes, with a benevolence he never thought he’d see in the kid, ever again. Especially.. This other kid.

 

 _“Yes,_ ” Chara answered resolutely.

 

**[Chara is Sparing you]**

 

\---------------------------

 

Chara hesitated, unsure what to do, as Sans opened his arms, dialogue silent. Sans eye sockets were closed, and she couldn’t define what was feeling from expression alone. But the small smile on his face…

 

She leaned into his chest, knowing her fate. She had done this song and dance before, long long ago. But Sans arms wrapped around her, and his intent was genuinely kind. His teeth pressed the top of her head in a skeleton kiss, like he had with Frisk when they had been a family.

 

That sensation was the last she felt, as the world grew dark, her having been killed before even feeling the attack- A **Mercy** she hadn’t been granted in a long, long time.

 

The voice of her father was silent in this dark void, but Sans voice resonated through the empty black place of nothing.

 

 **_“see you on the flipside, kid,”_ ** _Sans voice told her._ **_“be good.”_ **

 

**[Continue] [Reset]**

 

**….**

 

 **[Continue]** **_[Reset]_ **

 

A child wakes up in a bed of flowers, and sits up as her eyes fall on the exit in the far end of the open cave.

 

_‘I’m trying.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is open ended- If anyone wants to continue this, feel free, but please link me to your story.


End file.
